


For All The Life That's Been Lived

by lunar47



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Introspection, arrested development crossover, the one in which I make Gaeta a nevernude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar47/pseuds/lunar47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Collection featuring my favorite cylons Leoben and Sharon enjoying cylon life or not, my favorite couple Kara and Leoben being cryptic, Gaeta in an ill advised Arrested Development crossover, creepy offspring being creepy, the most uncomfortable presidential affair I've ever written and Seelix pining for the respect she deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leoben - Respect

__They thought he didn’t care. He can see their faces, knows their thoughts in the stream. They believed him foolish, obsessive and maybe just a little bit insane. His speech was more like the hybrid than a true cylon. Mostly he just ignored them. He had a path destined by God and if that made him stray from his brothers and sisters than so be it. But a small part of him, perhaps the part that bound all cylons together was saddened that he didn’t measure up. They say respect is earned and sometimes he felt that he didn’t have it. He could brush it aside though, God was calling to him and he was listening._ _


	2. Leoben - Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leoben - Pie

He was a cylon, not human. He never made any claims that he was anyone other than that. But sometimes, little things made him feel otherwise. One such thing had been pie. Such a human creation, meant for human taste buds. The first time had been on Scorpia where he was in the process of infiltrating the shipyards for the Colonial Fleet. He worked, oddly enough, in the HR department which gave him an interesting view into the humanity he had been engineered to mimic.

Unbuttoning the jacket of his sharp blue suit and running a hand through his slicked back hair he sat down at the small circular table in the cafeteria. The pie in front of him was blueberry, a fruit not actually found on Scorpia. They were imported in from Aerilon and a local piemaker was a supposed genius with the stuff.

The first bite was surprising; slightly tart with a sweet finish, a combination he could get used to. Another bite and he could start to see why the humans liked it so much. Another and he felt God coursing through him, making him feel alive and connected. Not to the cylons but to the people surrounding him in the lunchroom; their laughter and chatter singing in his ears.

Finishing the slice, he was tempted to run his fingers over the plate to catch any of the blueberry juice he missed. Resisting the impulse he put his fork down and sat back in his chair. To be honest his mood was a little maudlin. All these people had no idea what their fate was to truly be. And more importantly when all the humans were gone who was going to be left to bake blueberry pie.


	3. Sharon - Troy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon - Troy

She walked the halls of the baseship; slowly, as if she were taking the time examine them all. At least, that’s what it would look like to anyone watching her. She was projecting, like the majority of her cylon brothers and sisters did. However to her it was a foreign concept. She had been Sharon Valerii, “Boomer,” for as long as she could remember. All lies of course.

Accessing the program on projection was difficult and she never felt quite right doing it. Most of the cylons walked through pleasant vistas; like Six and her forests. She however did not. 

The land before her was a waste, black coal and rock littered her view. It was a difficult walk to where she was headed, the site of where it all happened. Another few steps around a small hill and she was there. The twisted metal jutted out of the earth at odd angles and it was a wonder that anyone survived that first explosion.

Troy had been a mining settlement, but no more.

She couldn’t bring herself to imagine the dead bodies that must have been strewn about. Were two of those Abraham and Katherine Valerii? Did they even exist? A part of her hoped not, that they were just made up people whose identities wouldn’t be known to the other colonies.

A hand brushed her shoulder and she was ripped away from the vision. She drew in a breath, startled to see Caprica looking at her with concern.

She knew she had to turn away from her past. It wasn’t real. But what she was doing with Caprica was genuine. Their movement for a peaceful existence with humanity was what mattered now. Maybe, if it worked, she could finally make peace with the memories that were not hers.


	4. Gaeta - Nevernude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaeta - Nevernude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written before we learned that Felix was gay.

It was something he never spoke of, to anyone. Gods if people found out he wouldn’t know what to do. It almost happened once, a girlfriend back on Caprica. They were getting close, really close. She stuck a hand down the front of his fleet issued sweats and gave a shriek when she felt denim. Suffice it say she didn’t stay his girlfriend for long.

But now he was on the Galactica and things were different. He didn’t have the luxury of privacy. Even so, he tried his best. 0400 Hours was the best time to ensure an empty head so that’s where he was at. Everyone was always laughing about how well coifed his curls were. Well, damn it, he had a lot of time on his hands when he was forced to wake up that early. He might as well look good.

Making sure the hatch was closed he moved to the sinks. He tossed his tanks on the counter and examined himself in the mirror. Yes, he was hot. He was no Lee or Helo or Sam but he definitely had something there. He would go a long way toward making some handsome children one day; populating Earth with pretty people. His tiger tattoo jumped out at him reminding him that he was tough; he would make it to see that day.

If only he could overcome that one weakness; the one that had girls running in the opposite direction. Pulling down his pants he was faced with his greatest fear. There staring up at him were his little pair of jean cutoffs, pockets included. He was a nevernude. Fated to never be naked.

Stepping into the shower he hung his head and sighed. Wishes and dreams floating down the drain.

Just another typical morning on Galactica.


	5. Laura/Adar - Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura/Adar - Affair

She eyed him across the room. There may have been 20 people between them but in that moment it could have been just them. His eyes were deep and piercing and when he looked at her like that a thrill went through her.

Laughter and chatter, the clinking of wine glasses, people moving in and out of her line of sight. Someone bumped her shoulder and she turned and smiled. A handshake, a nod of her head.

“His speech was just amazing wasn’t it?”

“Yes, it was” She agreed. All she wanted was for this woman, a lobbyist she guessed, to just move on.

Finally the woman got the hint. She tried looking for him again but the crowd had swallowed him up. She expected that. When the President of the Colonies speaks all the worlds listen.

The reception was winding down by the time she left the convention hall. Heading towards the elevator she stopped when she saw him.

“Heading up to bed?” He asked.

She swallowed and looked up at him.

“Yes. I’m tired. Some party that was.”

“Yes. Some party”

Entering the lift she felt his hand move to her lower back, a point of contact, warm and reassuring. She knew it would be happening again.

His servicemen were discrete, staying just on the periphery of the corridor.

She fumbled the key and his steady hand turned it for her. Inside now and the room was too cold but his arms wound themselves around her middle. The heat from his chest made her shiver.

She leaned into him and it didn’t seem wrong. How could this be wrong? She pushed down the voice that reminded herself of oaths and responsibilities, vows made before the Gods.

Fingers deftly unhooked the buttons of her suit. His mouth at her neck.

She turned and they finally connected, eye to eye, a commitment to this moment.

No this wasn’t wrong.


	6. Seelix - Covetous Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seelix - Covetous Pining

It’s as if she sees them everywhere and in truth she does. Every time she does a post-flight the gold wings stare at her from their uniforms.

She wants them so bad.

And it’s not just the feeling of flying a viper that she craves. It’s the camaraderie, the feeling of being a part of something larger than herself and more than that, the respect. 

Pilots were respected, admired; they were the ones that protected the fleet, day in day out.

Gods, the name for her profession was knuckledragger. It doesn’t exactly inspire respect.

So when she got her rejection letter, her hope for a different life sunk. She was an avionics specialist and her position was too critical to the fleet. That should have made her feel important but to be honest it didn’t.

She had a job to do however. And if she couldn’t be a pilot then that was that.

She would be the best damn knuckledragger she could be.


	7. Kara/Leoben - Woods

There’s a warm light on her face and when she opens her eyes the brightness momentarily blinds her.

Tall pine trees sway, blocking the sun and then revealing it. Surrounding her, the aspen leaves quake; the air buzzing with their movement.

She sees him, ahead of her, his back turned and shadowed. Her stomach clenches at the sight.

She doesn’t want to go to him; fights the pull. But in the end she does.

She always does.

Her pace is slow at first but then quickens; the soil and detritus biting at her bare feet. The distance between them is crossed and she stands behind him.

_Deep breaths._

_Deep breaths._

The feeling overwhelms her again, She reaches a hand out tentatively.

Still he doesn’t turn around. She presses more firmly, running her hands across his shoulders and down his arms. Her heart is pounding as she rests her forehead on his back.

She can feel his chest move, feels the life within him. He’s an extension of the Earth beneath them.

Suddenly he turns to face her. The wind blows and his face is lit by the sun.

Soft hands come up to cup her face and she feels her fears fall away; a profound sense of relief taking its place.

And when he kisses her she realizes her destiny.

She knows that she belongs here.


	8. Liminal Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Kacey was actually Kara and Leoben's daughter. Mind the children of God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoilers through 'Faith' and briefest mention of 'Guess What's Coming to Dinner?' commercial

The three, they sit cross-legged on corrugated metal; innocence brushing against the dark.

A triangle of perfection, they represent the shape of things to come, God’s gift to humanity and cylon alike.

Paper, pens, paints; tools used by children to convey their messages to deaf ears.

A blond angel, a vision in red; a halo hanging from her head.

Blue ink bleeds on small fingers. The streams come alive in her hands; the love of God in her heart.

A boy so young his destiny has yet to be written. Brown earth, dirt, soil. A memory so clear for one who has never been.

They sit in silence and wait for the others to listen.


	9. Wet Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara sees something in the paint that Leoben is trying to show her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written years ago while season 4 was airing. It contained speculation for episode 4.05 based solely on the commercial. Thus it is AU now I suppose.

She stared at the metal above her, nothing coming to mind.

The paintbrush dripped, white puddles collecting on the floor. She tried to concentrate, to feel something, anything. But it was all blank; a void in her mind where the path should have been.

She felt him behind her; a sudden surge of awareness. He was so close and she tried not to tense but the familiarity of the situation was something she could not ignore.

Time seemed to stand still and it was as if she were in a vacuum; the only sound the rushing blood in her ears. She was waiting for him to close the distance. The pull between them was elastic, it wouldn’t be too long.

At last his hand landed on her hip, his chest pressed lightly against her back. His breath on her neck was the coolest thing she’d felt in days. It made her shiver. Words that might have been said, words about New Caprica, fell around her. It didn’t matter now.

“I can’t see it.” The frustration was gone, only hopelessness remained.

He watched the paint plop on his shoes before taking the brush from her hand. The action brought the room back into focus. Kara turned suddenly, almost fully into his arms before stepping back. His hand never left her hip.

He dipped the brush into the white paint can and held it out to her. Eyeing him warily she took it. But as she raised it up to begin painting the dark emptiness returned.

Leoben’s hand was on her arm running it up until he covered his hand over her own.

_Do you see it Kara?_

Was that his voice behind her or was it in her mind, she couldn’t tell. The world around her had begun to return to its dreamy state, where things seemed not quite real, and her grasp on this life was fleeting.

“No, there’s nothing there.”

_Close your eyes_

When her eyes fell shut she remembered; white paint in a different room but the context was the same. White paint meant to cover, to hide. Now meant to reveal, to guide the way.

Her hand moved in his, an upward stroke and then down again. Repeat; upward then down. She felt the brush move to the side completing the star.

And there it was, the brightness in front of her. The orb hung in space, a beacon calling to her.

Moving her hand he guided her to the next star and then the next. The trinary system was complete and not only did she see it but she felt the pull of Earth again.

_Do you see it Kara?_

“ I do. Yes, I do.”


	10. Celebration, New Caprica Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Kara!!

She stares at it, a mixture of surprise and horror distorting her face. A cake, a frakking blue birthday cake, lies on the table waiting to be cut and enjoyed. But by no means did she intend to do just that.

Leoben smiles from the chair to her right. “Would you like me to cut you a slice?”

“No. What? You actually thought I was going to say yes. Give in to this frakked up version of a birthday party.” She snorts in disbelief.

He does it anyways; slides the cake cutter through the rich frosting. She can smell the cloying sweetness of the thing.

Her sullenness disappears however as she watches his hands. The gleam of metal is the best thing she’s seen all day. He even takes the trouble to light a candle for her.

Kara’s eyes shine just as brightly as his when he passes the plate to her. He absently places the cutter on the table to his right. Big mistake.

She breaths in deep, closes her eyes and blows out the candle.

“Did you make a wish?”

She smiles mysteriously, “I did.”

Before he could react he was on his back, Kara above him and the cake cutter firmly lodged in his chest.

“You keep pushing you luck.”

“I love you.” He gurgles.

She rolls her eyes and pushes the serrated edge in deeper.

Through his pain he manages a parting sentiment, “Happy Birthday Kara, see you soon.”

She watches as his eyes grow dull before lifting herself off him. With blood on her hands she picks up the cake platter and dumps it one-handed into the trash.

Then she sits, arms crossed, and waits for him to return.


End file.
